


A Year

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Everything I Said as her birthday present. Year is my keyword for this drabble. Thanks to Ria for the beta!

A year had passed since Harry confessed his love to Remus.

The lingering glances, the rising level of testosterone whenever Remus was around were enough clues to state the obvious.

Remus' reaction was typical. He tried to tell Harry that this wasn't what he wanted, that this was a leftover of teenager lust. Harry refused to listen. Remus then avoided him despite his own feelings.

But Harry wouldn't take no for an answer. A few days after the fateful confession, he trapped Remus against the wall and captured his lips. Remus' conscience told him that this was wrong. Soon though, he succumbed to the eager lips.

The first love making session was rough, two men both wanting it so much that they went at it with unabashed excitement. The contact between skins sent shivers down both of their spine. The wetness that trailed from their lips on each other gave them sensational feeling. It wasn't until Remus entered Harry that they both felt utter completeness.

After the first time, the next ones were gentler; their love flowed between them with words that could not explain.

A year had passed and since then, Remus and Harry had both found love that they'd always wanted.


End file.
